Midnight Till Dawn
by ZondaF
Summary: This is a romance and scary type story. Read in order to know what this story is about. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys and girls, here is chapter 1 of my new story Midnight Til Dawn. I am writing another story right now called The Minecraft story, but i'm in a writer's block in that story for right now and I decided to write a new story. So please review my story I would really appreciate it and it will encourage me to write more stories. Alright that is everything so on with the story.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"You're **FIRED!** " I stared at my boss in shock.

"Fired, for what?" I asked in an annoyed and angry tone.

"You're slacking in your job, you just sit there and do nothing for the whole day, now get the fuck out of my office." I scowled in annoyance as I walked out the office and out the restaurant. I just started working there two months ago.

Anyways my name is Zack and I'm seventeen. I never really was the type to get up and work that much. I always play video games and watch television. Though my mom wanted me to get a job so that I could earn my own money. I took her advice and started working at McDonalds. Though from what you just saw, that wasn't a good idea. But I'm not worried about it that much.

Change of subject, I'm walking down a sidewalk toward home. I was about to pass a gas station when I thought to myself that I'll get something to quench my thirst. I walked up to the gas station and went inside. The freezers were on the far side of the store, I made my way over to them and reached inside one to get a Dr. Pepper. I don't know why but I always loved to drink Dr. Pepper. I walked up to the counter to see an asian man with glasses working the register. I set the drink onto the counter and the man started to scan the drink. As he was scanning the drink, I noticed that the newspapers were beside me. I decided to pick it up and looked over.

Nothing seemed interesting until I came up on a certain ad. It said "Freya Fazbear's Pizzeria, need night guard, pays $330 a week." My eyes widened at how much they were paying for a night guard. They are going to pay that much for a damn night guard. I looked for address and then grabbed my drink, then I started to walk my way towards the pizzeria.

After an hour of walking, I found myself walking into the parking lot of the pizzeria. The pizzeria was a decent size. It had double doors in the front and several windows. On the front of the building, big and bold, it said "Freya Fazbear's Pizzeria."

I walked through the double doors started to hear children laughing and yelling. Throughout the room, which looked to be the dining room of the establishment, There were several children running and playing. I also saw that there were parents sitting in booths and talking. I looked around to see if I could find an employee.

While I looked around all I saw was three animal animatronics playing with the children. One was a bear, another was a blue bunny, and the last one was a chicken. I was surprised how well they moved, they move their body parts just like a human's. I am very impressed with the person that made these animatronics. I decided to walk up to blue bunny to ask where the manager's office was. I tapped on her shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"Yes, may I help you?" The bunny said. I was surprised to hear how well the animatronic's voice sounded. It sounded just like a sixteen year old girl.

"Actually yes I do need help, do you know where the manager's office is?" I asked. I gave a small smile after I asked.

"Oh it's down that hall and the second door on the left." She said as she pointed down a hallway with black and white tiles that looked to lead to the kitchen.

I nodded and followed the bunny's directions. When I was in front of the door, I knocked. I heard a faint voice from inside.

"Come in." I entered the room. As I looked around the room I saw a desk with a computer monitor and several papers, an old looking couch in the back of the room, and then I saw a woman in a computer chair beside the desk. She looked to be in her early twenties, also she wore a black skirt and a white button up shirt. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail and she a pair of glasses. What really got me was that she wore a pair of black , business up top and party on the feet.

"May I help you?" The woman asked. I jerked my face back up to the woman's face.

"I was wondering if the job for the night guard was still available." I answered. The woman gave a smile and nodded.

"The job is still available, but in order for you to get the job, you must start today at midnight." I nodded. "I'll show you what to do when you get back, alright." I nodded once again. She gave a big smile. "See you tonight."

"Alright then." I said as I waved and walked out the office. I was wondering what a children's pizza shop would want with a night guard. I didn't worry too much about it and made my way back to my house to relax till first shift of my new job as night guard.

 **A/N: Alright y'all this is my first** **chapter of my new story Midnight Till Dawn. Please leave comments, questions, and suggestions in your review to my story. Also I need at least five reviews in order for the next chapter to be posted.**

Twolegwarrior: pfft like there going to listen to you.

TheZondaF: Shut up! twoleg!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys and girls here is another chapter for Midnight till Dawn and since I had a great Christmas I am going to post this without the five reviews. Plus, leave at least three reviews in order for the next chapter to go up. Also I like to thank everyone that favorited my story and favorited me as an author, it has really given me inspiration to write my story. That is all I have for today. Bye!**

 _Chapter 2_

After around thirty minutes or so I made it back to my house. I live outside the city and in the country. I was lucky that Freya's Fazbears Pizzeria was on the outskirts of the city.

Anyways, I have a two story, dark gray farmhouse that I stay in with my parents. My dad is a corn farmer and he has the largest cornfield you will ever see. He takes his job very seriously and he always makes sure that my mom and I have a roof over our head and food in our bellies. I always thank him a lot for it. My dad actually wanted me to become a farmer but, I never really was into labor work.

As you can see, I'm not that strong, I'm very skinny. Though I'm not like a pencil, I have a little bit of muscle mass. It's just that I am really slim. Though I can outrun anything. When I used to go to school, I was the fastest runner out of all the people there. The reason that I said 'used to' is because I dropped out in the tenth grade. The stuff was too easy and it was really boring, so I dropped out. My parents didn't mind too much about since they never finished school. It actually gave my dad the more reason to make me a farmer. Though I'm thinking about getting my GED in a couple of months.

Change of subject, I'm walking down my driveway to see that my dad's truck isn't here. He must've gone to the store to get parts for the tractor. For some reason the tractor always messes up in some way. I didn't pay any mind to it and walked onto the porch and through the front door.

"Hey mom, you home?" I asked. No sound. "Mom?" I looked around the house and found myself in the kitchen. The kitchen is pretty big, it has like several cabinets, an island, dishwasher, sink, and a pantry. I looked around a bit more and found a note on the kitchen counter. It has mom written on the front of it. I walked over to it and opened it up.

It said "Zack, your dad and I are going to a couples retreat for a month. Keep the house clean while we're gone and keep safe." I put the note down and went over to the fridge to get something to drink.

I looked inside and found a couple of canned sodas. I took one out the fridge and opened it. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I took a look around the living room. The living room itself is pretty big. There is a wood heater in the corner of the room, a sectional couch covering two walls with a side table at each end, a dresser that holds all our electronics, and a 55-inch flat screen HD TV on the wall in front of me.

I turned on the TV and looked at the time. It said "7:30." I thought about it for a minute and I'll watch TV till I leave for my new job at the pizzeria.

Time Skip:4 hours

I decided to put on a black shirt, dark blue pants, black and white converse, my black assassin's creed snap back, and a black under armor hoodie. I left the house around thirty minutes ago and I had remembered something. I had forgotten to get that lady's name earlier when I was here.

Anyways, It's 11:30 and I walked through the front doors and make my way to that nice lady's office. I walk into her office and I see that she's organizing some papers into her desk. An idea pops into my head and I form a grin on my face. I sneak behind her without her noticing and gave a big "BOO!" She screamed bloody murder and she had jumped on top of the desk.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that." She slowly gets off the desk and stands on the floor. She shyly smiles and walks over to me. "Now, shall we get started on how you are supposed to work." She pauses. "First you are to stay in this office at all times unless the power goes out. You can turn the power back on by going to the kitchen and going through the employees only door and down the stairs. There you will see the generators for the power. There is a total of three generators but, they are old that they short out from time to time. The generators themselves were actually built for the place that was here before."

"Hold up, what place are you talking?" I asked. I really was curious as to what was here before the pizzeria because this place is pretty old. Anyways she gave a long sigh to what I just asked.

"There was a pizzeria that was just like this one but, it had a bad reputation." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. I nodded.

"Okay, that doesn't really explain anything so, can you tell me the story behind the pizzeria that was here before?" I asked. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep through her nose and breathed out her mouth.

"First of all, my dad owned the pizzeria that was here before this one." I nodded, it actually made sense. She is probably trying to redo her father's work. A lot of people actually do that, well at least in the movies they do. I shook that thought from my head and kept on listening to the woman in front of me. "Anyways the story behind the pizzeria is that…" She hesitated. "is that several children died in that pizzeria in 1987, the day that the pizzeria was shut down. Hell I wasn't even born then." She looked to the floor with a small frown and kept going. "My father told me that he was glad that I wasn't born then because…" She paused. "because I could've… been one of them." She looked back up to me with eyes that started to water. "He never told me how the children died because he said that was too horrible to describe." She then dropped to her knees and started crying her eyes out. I dropped beside her and started to hold her but, the tears kept coming. She also continued to tell the story. "My father went to get the animatronics before the authorities tore the place down and…" She couldn't finish because she was crying too hard but, soon enough she caught her breath and continued. "He hadn't come back. After a couple of days, we find out that the building was burned to the ground the same day that my father left to get the animatronics." So that's why she was crying, her father hadn't come back and she was sad that he didn't. "After the building burned to the ground, the authorities had checked the area and… they couldn't find my father's body. They checked the cameras in the area to see if he left before the fire started." She shook her head and started to calm down. "He went in but, never came out." She clenched her teeth, then she started to smile. "You know what the funny thing is?" She asks.

"What?" I asked in wonder.

"The damn animatronics that he owned… had survived the fire but no, he couldn't survive that damn fire." She said. I felt bad for this girl, not that she was crying but, what she had to endure through her life without a father. I continued to hold her in my arms. After several minutes she started to calm down and she dried her tears. I decided to ask her a question.

"What happened to the animatronics that were your father's?" I asked. I really did wonder what happened to those animatronics, whether she sent them to the junkyard or gave them somebody, I just really want to know where they are.

"They're in the repair ward in the very back of the pizzeria." My eyes widened in shock.

"Why do you have them? I thought that you didn't want to have anything to do with them."

"I do, its just that they are the only thing that reminds me of my dad. Anyways nobody wanted them and the animatronics that I have for my pizzeria are actually from their designs, so I said to hell with it and kept them. Anyways I need to show you what you will need to do for the night."

For the next thirty minutes she showed me how to work everything and what I should keep an eye on. The work was actually easy once you get the hang of it _and_ you get paid a lot for doing it.

"And…that would be all for tonight." She said. I nodded letting her know that I got everything and that I know what to do. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She started to go out the door when I remembered something.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something?" She turned around to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me your name."

"Oh. I actually forgot that you didn't know my name, sorry. My name is Isabelle." Isabelle. That's actually a really cute name.

"Okay, thanks because I would like to know the name of my boss, plus…that's a cute name." After I said that turned around quickly to hide a blush. I gave a small smile and sat the desk that I will call home for the next few hours.

She turned back to me-still a little red in the face-and said "If that is all that you need from me tonight, I'll head home." I nodded. She gave a sigh and went out the door. Now I need to get ready for my first night here.

 _ **Time skip: 2 hours**_

It's 2 am and nothing has happened yet. I'm just sitting here and looking through the cameras, none of the animatronics have moved yet. Isabelle told they would move but, not one of them has moved a mechanical muscle. I chuckled at my own joke.

Then all of a sudden it gets dark, it took myself a second to find out what's going on. The generators probably went out. I feel around my desk in order to find my flashlight and after I find it, I turned it on. I went to the dining room in order to get to the basement. Before I go into the basement and turn on the power, I look over to the stage and look at the animatronics. There is Freya, Chica, and…wait, where's Bonnie? I look around the dining room to see if I could see her. She's nowhere in sight. Well, Isabelle did just tell me to look after them and that I shouldn't worry about them. She said that they were harmless unlike the old animatronics. I sure am glad that they are deactivated.

Anyways, I make my way into the basement and look for the panel of the generators.

"Now where are you son of a bitch?" I keep looking for the panel in the dark room. I looked until I saw it on the far wall. I felt like an idiot when I saw it there because I swore I looked at that spot on the wall like fifty times in a row.

Anyways, I opened the panel and switched out the what-you-call-its and the power came back on. I turned off the flashlight and turned to leave. As I turn around to leave, a girl's face that I didn't recognize appeared mere inches from my own. I jumped back in surprise.

"Hi, did I scare you?" Said the girl. Before I respond, I take a look at the girl. She's wearing a till shirt, dark blue skirt that went halfway down her thigh, and a pair of till colored tennis shoes. She also has brown hair that went to her lower back, but on the right side a few strands of hair is the color blue. Weird, this girl must really like the color blue. Then I look at her eyes and that's what shocked the most. Her eyes are the color of neon blue, and that is not normal.

"No, you just surprised me was all." I said, a bit embarrassed by getting scared by a girl. Hold up, who is this girl anyway? "Though… I'm wondering who you are. So what's your name?" I asked.

"Bonnie."

 **A/N: Hello everybody, I am very sorry about not updating earlier but, I had done sprained my ankle and I couldn't put any pressure on it for two weeks. Also I had a hard time finding any wifi. Since I had a really good Christmas, to give y'all this chapter without the reviews. Now I need at least three reviews on this chapter for the next one to come out, okay thanks. Leave your comments, questions, suggestions, and criticisms in your review, please. It will give me inspiration to write the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
